


hurted

by ursacharm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Short, also jelly is nonbinary so yknow, though its not really implied thats its mutual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursacharm/pseuds/ursacharm
Summary: Crackers has an epiphany.Or, rather, Crackers realizes he's an idiot in love.





	hurted

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month. sorry i havent written anything on this account untill now

"Seriously dude- you should take a break."

In the time they were in the dungeon, Jelly had taken a hard hit for Crackers- and were slashed right down the leg because of it. "No- im fine, i swear!" Jelly tried to assure him. "Its gonna get worse if you keep walking like that, silly! Sit down." Mumbling something about how the guild was only a short walk away, the Pikachu settled down on a rock.

Crackers scooted down a bit, gently pulling something out of the bag. "Hold still- alrighty?" The meowth asked, before starting to tend to the injury. As he did so, every now and then looking up to his friend to make sure he wasnt hurting them too bad- he started to zone out and think.

Jelly was a sweet guy. They always were. But- they had been nicer than usual recently. Holding Crackers's paw when he was nervous. Cheering him up when he was down. Protecting him- like they did in that dungeon. They were a great friend. Crackers was.. unsure of something though. He had had friends before he met Jelly- but they made him feel different. It was like he had eaten a bunch of metapods- and they had all hatched inside. Was that normal? 

He finished wrapping the bandages around the Jelly's cut- and his thoughts kept running. The adventuring duo were extremely close, and when it was cold, sometimes slept curled up together. Those nights he felt so warm he could melt all the snow outside. Good friends did that, he supposed- or unless, it was something else..

Then it hit him.

He was in love.

Crackers had learned what romantic love was supposed felt like from some old book he kept in his old home- but he had no idea he would ever experience it up close and personal. But- everything made sense. The feelings in his stomach. The warmth. It all clicked down there.

"You okay down there?" A voice jolted Crackers out of his thoughts. He stood up- Jelly looked concerned. "Oh, yeah! All fine. We're ready now."  
Jelly stretched their arms and non-injured leg, looking relieved. "Great.. Thanks for that though. Im feeling better already!" The meowth felt a tinge of scarlet under his fur. "Let's go then!" He laughed, putting his arm around his close friend's shoulder. And as they left the dungeon, Crackers's thoughts going a mile a minute, he felt oddly content. He was happy.

He, more importantly, had figured what he was feeling out.


End file.
